


A Million Stars

by the-canary (siruru)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings Realization, Goblins, Labyrinth References, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/the-canary
Summary: It’s a whisper in the night, a promise to disappear forever. Don’t trust the Goblin King – it’s just that some princesses never learn.





	1. the call.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @sweetboybucky 1k writing challenge. this kept haunting me all day, so i just decided to write the first part and test out the water. once starlight ends, i’ll ramp this up. also, no the main character is not the same age as sarah was in the movie, she’s older than that.

_It wasn’t always like this_ , you can’t help but think bitterly. Once the King had adored you, had looked at your proudly as his only child and heir, but that was long before the incident. Now, you were a nuisance on his happy family, ready to be taken somewhere far away as you spend the last night within the the borders of your kingdom locked away in your room as the rain petals harshly against the stained glass window. You sit haplessly in front of your dresser, remembering a man’s certain words before you had chosen to seclude yourself from the rest of the castle.

“ _You have no more time for dilly-dallying and ideal dreams_ ,” the King’s voice booms in your head remembering how he had caught you and Mjolnir playing in the spring rain, “ _You are about to be wed, start acting like a proper queen_.”

_The princess is to be married in a fortnight to Prince Brock of Hadrian. The kingdom welcomes this happy arrangement and the unification of these two royal families._

A long time ago, you might have fought the announcement as it stared at you in triumph from the vanity. However, you know the kingdom needs this – the coffers are nearly empty and father couldn’t afford another war aimed at your little kingdom. You had been first to rule once before your mother had disappeared, before your father had once again remarried and had Marcus – the current heir to the throne. You didn’t hate your stepmother or younger brother, but you didn’t belong in their little family. You had been thrown aside like a bargaining chip for the highest price – sold that disgusting bastard-turned-heir. You had heard rumors from the ladies-in-waiting of what he did to the woman he bedded, all the sick things and markings that they would hide in the aftermath. However, that wasn’t what scared you the most.

_“Hadrian woman are kept locked and silent,_ ” you had heard once and that is what you feared the most. Having your thought and opinion taken away. You had been trained at the first born for years before Marcus had come along, you knew the way kingdoms worked and how to play the diplomat but that changed, though you still spoke up here and there – this marriage was the only thing you couldn’t maneuver out of.    

“ **Who does he think he is**?” you murmur angrily to yourself, as you crumple the purple hydrangea next to the announcement. A symbol of your new kingdom, a sign of all the things you were about to lose, so you take the poor flower and destroy it up in anger.

A bright anger raises from your chest as you want to scream. How could they do this to you? You throw every trinket and item you can find, everything is pulled or ripped apart as you feel the thunder crackling underneath your fingertips, the storm outside welcoming your destruction as part of its own. The candle fire cracks and there’s a distant cry –Marcus had always been afraid of the thunder and lightning– for help followed by the rushing sound of footsteps. But, in all your pain and anger, nobody ever comes to check on you and in the aftermath of your little outburst, you crumple to the floor with tears in your eyes, as you glance around wildly for something to find comfort in.

“Heimdall!” you cry out looking at the small bear dressed in golden armor with a sword on his back. You drag yourself up and get closer to him. However, as you grab the stuffed animal you notice a red book with gold lettering. It causes you momentary confusion since you don’t remember ever having such a thing and you were notorious for keeping everything in order within your room – not even the maids came in, unless they wanted to see your fury.       

_Magik and Other Fairytale Creatures._

It’s what the title reads and in all your morbid curiosity you can’t help but skim through the book while clutching onto Heimdall. You glance at the stories that have an odd familiarity to you, though you aren’t sure why. Pixies, sea creatures, and all other kinds of things you loved, but there was one that you had to stop than read towards the back – the fae known as the Goblin King.  

His picture is grotesque with a leathery face and tight clothing, though the brightest blue eyes you had ever seen. You sweep over the page and feel that electricity once more, eyes giving more of a read through of who this monster is, of what he does to bad children or to the people that summon him – how they disappear within his labyrinth forever or worst get turned into goblins. You murmur half of those sacred, pinning words to yourself once, twice. You wonder what it might be like to disappear like those before you, how easy it could for Marcus to disappear and for your father to need you once more.

You look at the black lettering and as if hypnotized, as if some type of strange magic lurking in the shadows with its giggles and schemes, is asking you to finish the the sentence. The rain stops for a moment and you swear ribbons of white burning light are underneath your fingertip. Your voice echoes in the complete stillness.  

“Oh Goblin King,  _Goblin King_! Please take–” the thunder cracks as if warning you and rest of the castle falls into complete darkness. Your voice is drowned out by all the commotion. The small creatures don’t hear the last part of your sentence even with all their sensitive hearing, but they know their master won’t be pleased if they don’t bring back anything . So, in all their tomfoolery they make a choice.

Take both the prince and the princess.

You scream at the feel of a million little hands dragging you away, into the floor until you pass out as Marcus’ cries are silenced at the same time. 

When the morning comes, the castle would be at an impasse – both of the royal children have been taken away by the Goblin King.


	2. the labyrinth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this sort of ran away from me and while the initial concept of the labyrinth is to remain the same, i added my own twists and connections to things, so it doesn’t seem like exact replica of the movie. i hope you can still enjoy it in some way as the story moves forward.

The underground rumbles with sneaky voices, wondering if this might lead to the downfall of another kingdom. As people exclaim amongst themselves, a group of warriors simply watches on.

“The princess...just like her mother!” a woman cries out, which catches the attention of the only woman in the group, dressed in golden armour underneath her cloak. She remembers the late queen too well and the incident that caused her disappearance still burns as one of her greatest regrets.

“Prince Marcus is gone as well,” another man remarks. The tall man in the group shakes his head in worry over the child --he had always been fond of the royal children-- while remembering a much loving and carefree princess. 

“And Prince Brock, oh dear god!” a man yells in exclamation, it had only been days until they were going to be celebrating the wedding of the decade, only to have both kingdoms turned upside down on their heads (the princess missing and Prince Brock found dead in a brothel) -- completely unsure of what the next steps were. The blond man of the group simply makes a hand motion that all of them can agree to -- they will not be missing the princess’ betrothed.  

“Poor King Morgan! Poor King Alexander!” the town crier can be heard yelling outside, as the group of four finally take notice of tall man waiting in the back, much more somber than usual. His time of watching over the royalty of this land done with due to a poor mistake on his part, now all of them had to move forward before they ran out of time and while they all had their differences -- they could all agree that this was the work of one man, or one fae if you wanted to be technical. 

_ The Goblin King had struck again! _

* * *

 

It’s takes you awhile to realize that you aren’t in your bedroom anymore, Heimdall completely missing and outside of the trinkets you wear everyday, your clothing has been changed from the silk nightgown to a white long-sleeve and dark leather pants that you seen the stable boys wear back in the castle. You huff out a breathe in annoyance since you don’t know what is going on, but that’s when you see him. 

“Marcus!” you scream, hoping to catch the one-year-old’s attention, but he seems to preoccupied with a glass ball as he starts crawling further and further away within the dirt filled terrain. You start running after your younger brother, desperation running in your veins as you slowly come to the realization that this place is unlike any you have seen before -- endless and hollow trees, dried or no grass at all with large boulders placed everywhere. 

You aren’t in your kingdom anymore and as you are about to reach for Marcus, he disappears in a poof of smoke as you almost collide into a dark stone wall. You look around for a while, though you stop when suddenly hear a laugh behind you. You turn to see the man, the thing from your book staring back at you, though for a moment his leather face is something completely different, as the light of the glass ball makes him shine for just a moment.   

It takes you a moment to realize who this person is.

“Are you the Goblin King?” you manage to ask, all the fire and anger sucked right out of you at the sight of this magical being. Your father had instilled a fear of the magical from a very young age and now that you were in a strange land looking at this foreign king, all your coolheadedness was thrown out the window. He played with Marcus, who seemed much too calm for being handed by a complete stranger. 

“And if I was,” he teases you, but never answer your question. You glare at him, finally taking in his appearance of a dark cloak, leather pants, loose white shirt with shaggy brown hair. The center of his chest laid bare to you and you were sure that there were red scars running from the left side of his chest, if you looked closely enough. The leather face you had seen before in the book, looked more like a mask now as if he were trying to hide his face, though his blue eyes stood out clearly to you. 

In another life, he-- 

“Go back to your kingdom, princess,” the Goblin King, as you have dubbed him, finally breaks you out of your stupor, but you decide not to figure out if he noticed you gawking at his appearance,  “Rule as you see fit.”

“I can’t do that,” you say, looking at Marcus (remembering his mother’s worried face and for a moment even feeling sorry towards your father for losing another loved one through some magical means) as the brown-haired monstrosity frowns, “I have to take him home.”

“Why? He’s just a  **usurper** ,” the man declares, as your eyes widen at his statement. He is repeating things that you had said only in the darker recesses of your mind and that scares the hell out of you, “I have heard your thoughts and seen your dreams, princess. You could have him disappear and nothing more. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Give me my brother back, beast!” you holler (he looks at you with brief interest due to the sparks that only he can see coming for your direction), taking the attitude of an impudent child at having your innermost thoughts thrown back at you in such a way. “You’re being—“

“ _ Unfair, _ princess? Not used to having everything at the snap of your fingers,” he teases you once more, though he is quickly losing interest as the spark disappears, though you are still looking at him with bright eyes full of anger and something else that he hasn’t seen in a very long time.   

Your silence makes him chuckle, as he coos at Marcus for a moment. The child unaware of the fight going on between the two of you for him, as he keeps playing with the now sparkling ball. Your hands tighten into fits, as he moves forward because he had bigger fish to fry than one angry, but very pretty princess standing in front of him at the moment. 

“Fine, I’ll show you that I can be kind and as the King of this land,” he admits with a sharp smile that makes you reel back for just a moment, “I will give you 13 hours to rescue your dear baby brother, if not he will be turned into a goblin of my own.” 

“Wait, that--”

“13 hours, princess,” he laughs, while wagging his finger at you, “I’ll be waiting.”

He disappears with Marcus and leaves you standing there looking like an idiot. And thus with all anger and flood of emotions you walk towards the labyrinth entrance, thinking he can’t be that great of a king is his land looks so horrible and deprived. You walk past the wall, only to find a small spider spinning its thread and while for a brief moment you think you should ask it for help -- you quickly shake your head at the idea, which was only in the tales you read -- it wasn’t something that happened in real life.

That’s when you see the sparkling thread above you:  _ Don’t go this way. _

You nod, taking it as a warning before turning to the left and walking down the decrepit hallway. The black spider stops spinning its thread as it looks on for a moment. 

“Thank goodness, she took the other way,” the little black spider says to herself as she watches you walk down the endless hall, “The other way would have taken her straight to the castle.”

And thus, you make your way down the Goblin King’s labyrinth -- unsure of what lies ahead.


	3. a queen, the bear, and the lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry if this gets confusing, i am trying to tell like 3 different stories at the same time, so that everything is crystal clear. if you have watched the movie, this are a little different here and there, so it isn’t to predictable but i hope you enjoy it as well.

The Old Queen feels it in her bones during the middle of the night, that old fae blood calling out to her. She struggles to get up for a moment, her old age making things more difficult than they once were but just for tonight a whip of her wrist makes it easier for her. She walks around the large room for a moment before heading to the large window in the other side of the room. Old and rugged skin make no noise as she looks at the old family portrait hanging next to the window. 

Brown hair and blue eyes were the trademarks of her family’s blood, though there is one man --the former king-- who was lucky to be born with golden blond hair -- something that the people of her country considered a blessing from the fae. All her family supposedly had a little fae blood in them, some more than others, as she remembers the story of an older sibling --so loved by the fae-- that they were taken away shortly before their their 2nd birthday. 

The fae blood was also considered a curse. Her parents had tried for another son, over and over again only to receive three more girls -- she being the oldest and the closest to understanding the magic that ran in her blood. Her second sister had been born without any magic, but had died young. Her third sister had been born with  _ too much _ fae in her -- she could see things no one else could and that drove her to be mad -- locked away forever until her own death.

Her parents died with her cousin as heir, but he and his beloved wife were even less lucky to produce an heir. Rebecca of House Barnes was never meant to be queen, but at the age of 40 -- alongside her husband she was made so, though she knew deep down with her own childbearing troubles that she would mostly likely be the last of her line. 

Except that with the magic following within her, she knew she wasn’t exactly the last of her line. 

“He’s at it again,” she whispers to herself in an amused sense, though she knows that deep down this means nothing but danger somewhere else in the world. Royalty usually went missing or died when he became involved -- the older sibling she never got to know, but heard tells of every couple of decades as her blood  _ sang _ of ancient songs and languages she never knew. 

The Goblin King was at it again, and Queen Rebecca --at the ripe age of 96-- wonders if she would live long enough to see the end of this adventure.

* * *

 

Samuel knew he had a larger role to play in the greater scheme of things. Ever since he could remember, he was leading people and things to their demise within the Goblin King’s labyrinth -- it was certainly a way to pass the time, but also for the annoyance he felt towards the King -- he was actually a very scary man when he got angry. Sam would rather send people to their demise than face eternity as the King’s plaything or worse spend it in the Land of Eternal Stench. 

Thus, he keeps watch of the little princess lost in the labyrinth, as she curses and frowns over another dead end -- ready to give up.

* * *

 

“Horrid beast!”

It’s the only thing you yell out at the small creature that had bitten you, clearly hiding an awful personality behind its beautiful appearance, only have you throw it against the brick wall in anger. For someone like you, it should be second nature to see these hidden things, but the labyrinth was confusing -- dead ends and pathways were interchangeable as your markers were turned and ignored by the creatures that lurked within this bloody maze. You knew you had been walking around in circles for quite sometime, but you didn’t know how to get out, which was causing you to lash more than you usual.

But, it wasn’t fair. Nothing ever was for you. 

In the past two hours, you have been close to crying and breaking down more than twice. You were just as close to crying out to the Goblin King and telling him to keep Marcus -- that you just wanted to go home, but a good princess didn’t do that. What would your father and the rest of the kingdom say to you coming home without the baby and future King, at that point it was better to stay in the labyrinth, as selfish as it was. 

Thus, you keep walking until you see a shabby looking thing taking out the same creatures that had bitten you with some type of spray. And while you feel a little sorry for them, you can’t help but feel a little vindicated as well. 

However, at the sight of another person-thing that could talk to you -- you can’t help the giddiness and hope that build up in your chest, as you walk over to the creature. When it turns to where you are walking from, you gasp at the sight of a small bear, as it immediately reminds you of Heimdall. However, this bear in dressed in a way that reminds you of a pirate -- what with a black vest and white shirt alongside some leather pants and boots are its complete outfit. You can’t see its ears due to the bandana covering his head, alongside shining trinkets around its body -- the most notable being a red falcon pendant in the center of its chest. If it wasn’t for the scowl on its face, it would be pretty cute.

“Excuse me,” you intrude softly, as large brown eyes look at you, “I was wondering if you could help me.” 

“Doing what?” he gruffly answers, taking down more creatures as it laughs for a moment. 

“Going to the castle,” you state as it stops, “I’m trying to get my brother back.” 

The bear looks at you with a blank look on its face, as if trying to debate it for moment. Your heart speeds up for just a moment before it starts talking once more: “You got anything valuable in return for my services?” 

You open your mouth ready to fight back at this indignation, only to have it cut you off. 

“Come on, nothing in this life is free, kid,” he reminds you, as you frown at the all too familiar statement, “What do you have to pay me with?” 

“ _ These, _ ” you huff out the statement in annoyance, while  holding out rings and string that had been in some bag at the side of your pants -- apparently, all the jewels and trinkets you had been wearing back  home had been placed safely there and you couldn't be more than grateful. Brown eyes shine in interest as he looks through said objects, grabbing some to call his own. 

“I’ll show you out of the obstacle course and somewhere else closer to the castle,” the bear explains, looking up at you in annoyance, “But, that’s as far as I’m going with you.” 

While you would have complained at his greedy behavior, all you did is accept it for now since it was better than walking around one more time and seeing those bugs again. You nod and the bear-man tells you to follow him through a passage just underneath the one you had been standing on. 

“So, what’s your name, Teddy Bear?” you ask, as he looks up at you with a scold. 

“Don’t call me that,” he can’t help but growl out, as you can’t help but begin to laugh, “And it’s Sam.”

* * *

 

Blue eyes glance at the landscape projected in front of him towards the clock, as it is close to striking the third hour away. The baby in his laps coos and the nameless king can’t help but smile at the younger child’s delight over the glass ball, but also over the princess’ tenacity. Most people would have given up by now, or worst be lost to the maze forever in some way. He just wasn’t sure if it was her paranoia or that the deep magic in her veins that shield her from the magical. 

The Goblin King was interested that there were still people like him back in the human realm, but he hadn’t expected to be so lucky to come across one of them when the princess had called out to him. However, now more than anything --at the sight of the sparks that came off from her-- he couldn’t help but want to test her limit. 

It was a cruel thought, but the Goblin King had never been kind. 

“In 10 more hours, you’ll be mine,” he coos at the baby, as the creatures around come out of the shadows and laugh alongside him.  Marcus giggles, nothing sparkles from the child, as he grabs the King’s hand. Blue eyes soften for just a moment before going back to look at the moving princess and the dirty bear-man.

Oh, but if only the Goblin King knew what he was in for himself -- then, maybe he would have never answered her call to begin with. 


	4. a dream we all seek.

>   _Make sure you do not ever regret the choices you have made, Morgan. There is nothing sadder than a regretful king -- all that power and you still couldn’t achieve your heart’s desires._

King Morgan can hear his first wife’s voice echoing in the hallways to the library as the darkness settles in. It had been days since his children disappeared and all he can do is wonder what he had done wrong for both of them to be sprited away. He had always tried to be a fair and just king, but he had weaknesses like any other man with power -- he took in more than he should in terms of wealth, loved more than one woman that wasn’t his wife.

> _ I may leave you, Morgan. But, our daughter -- she is half yours, but should you play with that temper of hers, fae blood always burns everything in its path. Do not call for it. _

His first wife, the one he married more out of obligation to nobility than anything else, had told him before she spirited away. Her family had been said to be connected to the old fae that lived in the land once, that she could see things that normal humans --like him-- couldn’t and he would laugh at her, scorn her heritage for years until their daughter was born, the heir he needed. The Old Queen watched her daughter grow for 5 years before she left -- without a word and in the middle of the night with a letter from one of Morgan’s lovers on her desk. Morgan was sure that’s the moment his kingdom fell into ruin.

War, famine, debt were all that followed his kingdom on the footsteps of the Queen disappearing. Morgan struggled stopping everything from being destroyed or worse have the people going into a full on rebellion, while raising his only child, his bright princess. However, he made sure that she knew nothing of the old stories, of the ill that might run through her veins -- she grew skeptical of the very thought of it instead. 

Years passed and Morgan married once again, more due to love this time to a lady-in-waiting to his daughter, though of a lesser nobility compared to his first wife. The happy couple married and welcomed their son, Marcus two years ago and in his new happiness, Morgan forgot his first wife’s warning. He pushed his daughter aside, took away her birthright, and prepared to marry her to a man that was more brute than prince. 

> _ Fae blood always burns everything in its path.  _

War, famine, debt -- he had called on all of those once more after his children’s disappearance days ago, it was only a matter of time. The people were angry and mournful, his younger brothers were surely watching the shadows and waiting to see what was going to happen next. His wife hadn’t stopped crying.

As he sits in the darkness, in her favorite high chair within the library. Morgan can’t help but call out: “ **Why do you curse me,** **Gwyneth** ?” 

An invisible wind shutters throughout the library, as if answering back.

> _ You called for it. _

* * *

“Are you sure we are heading in the right direction?” you can’t help but ask as the teddy bear gives you the best glare that it can, only for you to laugh. You didn’t know where Sam was taking you, but after surviving those “blades of death” back in the the bottle dungeon, you were starting to warm up to your guide -- even, if he hadn’t.

> _ “Don’t forget your end of the bargain, Smellington,” the Goblin King chuckles before disappearing with a flick of his cloak. Before you could ask what he meant, a flurry of blades rush in your direction as you screamed and started punching the walls along with the teddy bear until one push forward and you both fell into the clearing below. _

You were weary of why the Goblin King knew Sam and where the bear pirate was taking you, but you had to take it one step at a time. You had to play this a certain way to get the information you wanted, however that wasn’t one of the things you were very good at. 

“Why did the Goblin King seem so familiar with you back there?” you can’t help but ask, as the bear just shakes his head. 

“Don’t ya get tired of asking so many questions?” he remarks back, only for you to shake your head. He groans, not knowing what he has gotten himself into, though Sam couldn’t help but think it was better than all those times that visitors were silent or even treated him negatively when he was just trying to help. You wouldn’t shut up with all your questions, but he was starting to get used to it -- as scary as that was. 

“ _ James  _ knows everyone in his kingdom,” Sam explains, as your ears perk up at the sound of the Goblin King’s true name -- rather ordinary, if you had a say so, “He likes make sure everyone is under his palm and reminds them in awful ways.” 

“Oh, that isn’t very nice for a king,” you can’t help but huff out in annoyance as Sam nods in agreement, “A good king cares of his people and the kingdom. This  _ James  _ must not be a very happy fellow.” 

“Oh if you--”

Before Sam can say anything else, the two of you hear an angry growl. You jump, but curiosity has always been your downfall, as you head towards the sound completely ignoring that Sam has run the other way. You hide for a moment to see a large green beast being attacked by goblins in silver armor. It lets out desperate cries as it tries to fight back. You look around on the ground, to see that there are smooth pebbles around you and doing what you can -- you begin to throw them, unaware of the sparks coming out of the things you throw, as each pebble lands on their intended mark and electrocutes the creatures until they run away screaming and smelling like cooked chicken. 

Brown eyes turn towards your direction, as you can’t help but laugh at the aftermath. The green beast gets up and makes it way over to you, but instead of being scared you look up at it and grin. 

“What’s your name?” you question softly as the green beast looks at you wearily, “I just want to be friends. I helped you out, no?”

“Yes,” he manages to say in short burst, as you nod, “Hulk.”  

“Well Hulk, I think we should find a way out of here,” you declare as the beast agrees in its own way. The two of you head out of the clearing and that’s when it happens. 

A sparkle catches your attention, as you stand there for a moment. The barren wasteland of the labyrinth quickly changed to a castle much like your own, but different with stained glass windows and smooth marble, as you see a long piano in the corner of the room. The melody is sad, perhaps even lonely as you try your hardest to move forward and see who might be playing such a haunting piece.  

> _ I dreamt of you last night –  _
> 
> _ as if I was playing the piano _
> 
> _ and you were turning the pages for me. _

The familiar voice echoes and your eyes widen.

“ _ AAAAHHH _ ,” Hulk yells, which breaks whatever daydream you were just in as you go back to staring at him. He grunts before motioning at you to keep moving within the labyrinth with a new companion and slightly more confused on who the Goblin King is. 

The clock strikes eight hours left when he hears it. Over the baby’s giggling and his goblins’ cheering, it sounds like a godsend.

* * *

_ James. James. James. _

The first time he had heard his name being said by someone similar to him, like a hymn that boils the magic in his blood. It isn’t said in disgust or malice like when he hears it from Sam, but rather curiosity maybe even a teasing tone, as he sees your lips quirk just a bit, like there is something funny to his name, but it is the brightest way anyone has ever said it.

_ James _ , that’s all it takes for his heart to slowly be won over by all too stubborn, tempestuous princess that is slowly defeating his labyrinth.

* * *

 

It takes the warriors only a few hours to reach the kingdom across the mountain path. Queen Rebecca feels their arrival before anyone else comes to her room saying that there are warriors coming into the capital, she is already waiting for them in the throne room when they ask for an audience with her. There are five before her -- three men different shades of silver, gold, and blue. A woman is standing in the back of all of them with her hand to her weapon, but the one commanding the most attention is the man in all gold armor and eyes to match. 

_ Pure fae,  _ Rebecca thinks as her old bones tremble at the thought of what they could want with her, of what her long-lost sibling has done. However, she is the queen of this land and that will not be ignored as she begins to speak in a commanding voice. 

“And what do you warriors need of me?” the Old Queen asks from her high chair, as golden eyes turn to look at her.

“Your sibling has taken our country’s princess,” Heimdall explains, as Rebecca gets up in her chair in sudden distress over this new piece of information, “We need your help to get her back.” 

“How?” she can’t help but ask, since she can faintly feel the magic coming off from all of them -- more so the man with golden eyes in front of her. It looks like he could see both the past and present all at once. Rebecca could only imagine all that he had seen and experienced, but she could see how strong his loyalty ran in the cautious timber of his tone for said missing princess.  

Maybe, that’s what won her over so quickly.

“What exactly would you need from me?” she questions, as she sees the woman behind the man frown. 

“Your blood.”


	5. a crater in the bottom of the maze.

“Your princess is part fae,” Rebecca states more than asks as she watches the group form a circle in one of the larger room she has allowed them access to. After two days of deciding whether she would give these mysterious warriors her blood, she had agreed to -- if not for partial selfish reasons. To see her lost siblings, to get a glance of the world that was denied to her because of the human blood in her veins. 

“More fae than you,” the woman in gold armor explains, “Less than the Goblin King, though.”

“If she is fae, why not leave her there?” in her old age, the queen can’t help but be a little curious about the magical land she had only heard whispers about beyond the human world. All eyes look at her for a moment, as if she might be mad but they couldn’t fault her -- she didn’t know the things they did.

“The princess has always been kept in the dark of about her powers,” Heimdall explains, looking back as with his golden eyes on how she had been raised, “She can’t control her powers, she does not even know of them.” 

“And?”

Heimdall pauses for a moment, staring at the Warriors Three completed circle, unlike most of them he could see the sparkles of gold and lighting that ran through it because of the queen’s fae blood. He knew, even as a teddy bear, that he should have done a better job of protecting her or maybe, even teaching her a thing or two of what she should have known, like her mother had learned beforehand and generations that had run long before he had even lived.  However, Heimdall was a man of his word, never uttering a thing and protecting the princess from afar in the form of a stuffed bear. 

Heimdall should have known better, the princess was just as bad --or even worse-- than her mother had been at that age, though she had King Morgan’s stubbornness and temper. 

“If we do not bring her back, her emotions will ravage our kingdom,” he explains as he pulls out his sword and taps it against the golden circle -- once, twice.

He leaves out the most important part, as a million lights --like fireflies-- encircle them all.  The ancient thunder rolls in and all five of them welcome it like on old friend, as Heimdall shouts the old god’s name to the heavens above with a lighting strike welcoming them just outside of the castle.

Rebecca covers her eyes at the sight and once everything settles down -- she notices that she is only one left in the room with crushed rock being the only thing left behind by those magical beings.

* * *

 

There is an empty filling that sinks into James’ bones as he watches the young princess make it through the beasts that tried to take of her head, how she sidesteps through all the traps, as he watches how easily he makes friend with the hulking green beast that is now following her. Hell, he had even seen Sam --in all his bitterness-- slowly become used to her, even friendly. However, he lays forgotten as the clock strikes 6 hours left. 

She smiles, teasing him, but no longer saying his name and the thrill of it all leaves him empty and angry. 

Nobody makes a fool out of him, so he grabs a certain familiar fruit and finds Sam, walking around no longer trying to find the princess. The Goblin King frowns.  

“Samuel,” he declares with a straight posture and hidden rage burning in his veins, “Go back to her.” 

“Now, why would I do that?” the teddy bear frowns, but James knows him better than that. He can see the crease of his eyebrows and worried grimace of his mouth. As much as Sam tried to deny it, he was a softie when it came to certain things and that just caused his anger to flair up even more. 

“Ah,” the Goblin King clicks his tongue for a moment, “Remember the last time you crossed me.” 

Sam’s eyes darken for a moment as he shudders at the horrid smell that took him years to get rid of, not to mention the screams he didn’t want to think about. 

“All right,” is the only thing the teddy bear says before taking the fruit and leaving without another word.

The Goblin King laughs, knowing that the princess would be getting hers for ignoring and defying him.

* * *

 

You wonder if Hulk sees it too, as you make your way out of the forest and into the endless length of the maze once more. It wasn’t that you simply knew the answers to all the questions those strange creatures and hands had been asking you -- you could see them too. It was like little fireflies were surrounding you and pointing you into the right direction, a flash of lightning would appear when something felt wrong. 

It scared the hell out of you, but you weren’t going to tell Hulk about it. He was already a jittery mess at every little noise after picking a fight with those creatures in the forest, so you kept on walking the path that you were would lead you to the castle, when you heard it again. 

> _ The stars, they only move for you-- _
> 
> _ and you were turning the pages for me. _

A soft voice followed by that damn stupid piano, as you turn around to see that there is nothing behind you. You hadn’t seen the mirage again since the first time and it was still bothering you, but you had bigger things to handle -- like finding Marcus and getting out of this filthy maze. You huff out a breathe, as if being reminded of something rancid in the air as you can’t help but mutter out. 

“Just wait and see, James,” there is a cackle of electricity around you, though you don’t notice it as Hulk --who does-- gives out a lowly whine that drives you out of your reprieve. 

That is when you see Sam running and screaming not too far away from you.  

“Sam, Sam!” you scream, following the teddy bear as Hulk follows you, though you can’t see what he was running away from.

“Stay away!” he yells back, as he seems to drop something, though you don’t look at it more concerned over what is happening with the pirate bear more than anything else -- that’s when it happens.

If only you had looked to see the peach rolling down the stone floor, maybe you could’ve stopped yourself from tripping over it and falling --unconscious-- into the dark hole that appeared in front of you just in the nick of time, as Hulk roared out for you and Sam keeps screaming your name.


	6. the piano, my love.

There is a sword near Sam’s neck. Gold eyes meet brown eyes as Sam isn’t sure how he is supposed to get out of this situation. The large teddy bear looks at him from his noble steed – a dark, large cat with sharp eyes, though it is a curious little thing to see three mice-like creatures behind it.

“The princess, where is she?” he ask once again, voice darker and more threatening than before. The hunkering green creature wailing at the loss and confusion he is also feeling over the loss of his new and only friend.

“The Goblin King has her in a dream,” Sam states, “He has taken a particular interest in that young lady.”

Sam barely ducks in time to stop his head and stuffing from being sliced off completely.

* * *

It takes a while to realize that you aren’t within the labyrinth. You wonder in confusion and a light concussion for what seems like an eternity, as you come to that large, marble floor once again. The piano isn’t playing this time, but rather a classical grouping that you had seen once or twice in important events at castle – like your father’s wedding. However, this time they were wearing bright and colorful masks, you turned around once, then twice to see a mist of people dancing around you in elegant gowns and suits with masks on. They gave you pointed smiles and nods, but never touched you **  
**

It’s then you feel it, the spark once again as it runs down your veins and through your body – connecting and webbing together to form a a light but tight[silver-blue dress](http://evermore-fashion.tumblr.com/post/177097187780/paolo-sebastian-the-nutcracker-fall-2018-haute) around your form.  The lighter details of the dress are white, as they seem to form a story of a forest and dark sky that just can’t seem to reach other. A thinner wed is laid over your shoulder and the top of the dress as a sort of a cape you push back. Your hair is looser and fluffier than before, as you feel something heavy upon it – maybe a crown.

You glance around in confusion, as the rest of the guests murmur in awe.

“A princess, of fae blood,” they whisper as you feel cold at the lie – you couldn’t have that awful thing running through your veins, but they keep on reminding you, “The god of thunder’s blood.”

You let out a tiny yelp, as you almost feel their hands coming closer, as you turn and take off into the dark parts of the mist, but that energy doesn’t leave you – doesn’t rub off. In your immediate fear, you don’t notice the figure that appears before you.  

“You don’t feel, do you?” the man asks as you see glance to finally see him – the Goblin King. He’s dressed fancier than before with a long, dark-colored jack who entrails reach behind his knees,  white shirt and pants with dark boots that reach his knees. His hair slicked back and his own mask is black with gemstones that only make his blue eyes pop out even more, “That lovely power coursing through you.”

The music plays softer than before, as he puts out his hand for permission to dance. You should deny him, say no and run away, but his declaration (and his eyes) have your complete attention. You place your hand on top of his and he gives you a crooked ring that send a shiver down your spine.

“Tell me what you know,” you pause, as if testing out the waters before adding softly, “Please, James.”

His eyes flash something darker for a moment, as he wraps a the other arm around your waist and begins to sway you back and forth before talking once more: “Curious little thing, they hid so much from you.”

“And you know everything in the world?”

“More than you, princess,” he spat the last word out –your human title– like it doesn’t mean anything to him, as you grab his hand a bit tighter than before.  

“Tell me, your majesty,” you say in a honey sweet tone, though there is pointed edge that makes him smile even more.

“You are part fae,” he twirls you around before pulling you back into his charm and gravity, “You are meant for something else completely, princess.”

“And what would you want from me, oh Great Goblin King?” you answer back annoyed that he is teasing you with all the knowledge he is hiding from you, all the things you don’t know about yourself that he does.

“I could teach you our history,” he states, somewhere between desperation and something else you can’t quite pinpoint, though you feel his own magic –darker and heavier than your own– as the music seems to stops and the shadows gather around you once more, “Teach how to control your powers and so much more.”

You stay quiet, waiting for hum to state what he wanted in exchange as all men in power did – you just didn’t expect the lovesick tone over his next words, as he grabs your cheek softly with his gloved hand. Blue eyes looking at you like you’re the only thing in the world.

“ **Just. Be. My. Queen** ,” he emphasizes every word, as you just stand there in momentary shock. He gives you a heartbreaking smile, like you’re going to deny him but you can’t find the words too, as your wisps of light reach out to him for a moment.

_Would it really be so bad?_

You knew what awaited you at home – a horrible marriage, a father that had sold you and forgotten about you, a stepmother that only really cared about her own child who was still just a baby. Nobody is missing you now, nobody would care if you left – you would end up a story just like mother. However, this would be under your terms should it happen and maybe James knew that, as he watches you lean a little closer and pull his chin so that your forehead is touching his mask.

“And if I say yes, would you treat me as your equal?” you whisper harshly as he gives you a bright smile, like a child that has found his way home, “I will not have any less from you and in exchange, you would have all of me. Will you give me that?”

“Everything, I’ll give you the world and the stars because you deserve all that and more,” he states with a giddy laugh that you can’t help but return, but before you can say anything else – the roof shatters into a million pieces of glass and bubbles.

Everything fall into the silence as you lose all closeness and tenderness you had with the Goblin King. You scream his name, but hear nothing back. The piano keeps playing softly in the chaos as you and all the guests, tables, decoration, and flooring keep falling into the endless darkness.

_Would you have said yes?_

A lonely and haunted voice whispers in your ear as your clothes turn back to normal and the lightning wraps around you in a cocoon.

_Yes, I would have._

* * *

It takes you a moment to realize that you aren’t where you once were anymore, wherever that was. You get up slowly to see several pairs of eyes overlooking at you in worry as an awful smell is far but still prominent in your nostrils, as you wonder what poor Sam and Hulk went through. You give both of them a smile before turning to look at the bear on the familiar cat like creature that it makes you want to cry. **  
**

“Heimdall!” you yell out and grab at the bear, who seems to stiffen at the contact, as Sam frowns, “You found me.”

“Anything for you, princess,” the bear states with complete calmness as Sam rolls his eyes.

“Wait, wait. You know this bear,” Sam questions as Hulk groans in confusion, clearly remembering that it hadn’t been easy getting out of the Land of Eternal Stench due to the constant bickering between the two stuffed bears. The Warriors Three and Sif can’t help but agree silently.

“Heimdall has been with me since I was a baby,” you explain, letting him go and letting the others animals introduce themselves. You smile and welcome them eagerly. Sam tells you what they had been through after you disappeared, though you tell them that you don’t remember where you went.

An aftereffect of the peach, Sam thinks to himself as everyone starts moving forward.  

“We should head to the castle and find baby Marcus, princess,” Heimdall declares, as you nod though all the while still feeling about fuzzy about what you couldn’t put together.

“You are right,” you state before starting to get up and walk with Hulk’s help, taking the lead as the row of animals walk behind. There is nothing exchanged between the group, almost as if going over what is going to happen when you reach the Goblin City before having a team talkout. However, thinking about the Goblin City leads to a soft echo in your mind – like someone is longing for you in a way they never had before.

You freeze in shock for a moment at the reminder, as you turn around and look at the teddy bear that you have had nearly all your life. Gold eyes stare back, as if prepared over what comes out of your mouth next.

“Heimdall,” you state, “Did you know I was connected to the fae? That I have the blood of a god running through all this time and none told me.”

Gold eyes share nothing with you, but there is a subtle change to his demeanor, as you swear you hear a mischievous laugh in your head that you can’t help but smile just a bit at, though completely serious as the bear looks at you.

The clock strikes three hours left, as the tale begins.


	7. a tale as old as time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hasn’t been the best, but thank you for taking the time to read thus far. we are close to the end.

The two younger brothers look up above, a hysterical wife in the doorway crying over just one more loss. 

They had come searching for him after the third day that he had locked himself up in the library. He was taking no more meals and was refusing to speak to anyone, silence was all they were met with but soon a rancid smell started to fill the area. 

The servants had called in the two Dukes --his younger brothers-- to try to get him to open up so that they could talk some sense into him, so that he could move his country forward over their loss, that they could still look for  the princess and the little prince. 

However, they were too late -- 

King Morgan was hanging from the rafters of the library, his dead wife’s name the last thing to leave his lips, as everyone swore they heard a sinful giggle in the days following the discovery. 

Anthony and Howard were at a loss over what to do now.

* * *

 

_ The gods are always curious about humans and the same could be said about them. The god of thunder fell in love with a human who could speak all the names of the stars in the sky, and she whispered secrets of all the things that she could see to him. And while their love affair didn’t last long --she was human after all-- it was enough to produce a child -- human, but made of stars and thunder. Your mother’s line can be traced to this child. _

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” you can’t help but get angry at the serious looking teddy bear, “Why was all this hidden from me?” 

Gold eyes sparkle with something close to sympathy, “I was told to rest on your father’s wishes no matter how detrimental they might be to you. It was what would be best for the kingdom.”

“Who ordered that?” 

“Your mother.” 

You stare at the teddy bear in gold armor for a long awhile before glancing at the castle not that far away from you. You had been thrown away and now, you realized that you had been lied to almost your entire life and even if Heimdall had just been doing his job, what your mother had asked of him, it didn’t stop from hurting any less. 

What was keeping you connected to the human world anyways?

* * *

 

There isn’t any great fanfare or declaration of war that welcomes you into the village surrounding the Goblin King’s castle, it was odd for James but he knew you were diplomat at heart. You would not hurt you new found friends in the name of something that you could do yourself. Watching you from the balcony, baby Marcus in his hands, James watched you and your group look over the village --decrepit and deserted-- with a critical eye as goblins and other creatures moved in the shadows. 

Lighting and something else sparkles from your hand, as you end up in front of the two goblin guards in front of the castle. 

Your tone of voice sends a shiver down his spine as it echoes in the oh-so empty halls. Marcus gurgles with laughter and James can’t help but smile.

“I am here to see  _ James, _ the Goblin King.”    
James moves forward and takes a seat on his throne, a snap of his fingers causes a long table to appear before as Marcus hops on his knee laid over the hand rest of the chair. Blue eyes stare at the chair of equal height, he had promised you that you would be seen as his equal and he would follow through with that and anything else you asked of him. You just needed to say the what his heart desired the most and he would would give you anything and everything at his disposal. 

_ It was so silly _ , but he could say that his heart was completely yours now -- the Goblin King outdone by a young girl, how laughable was that.   

All his thoughts and heart stops when he hears your voice echoing through the halls, on your way to see him. Though, he feels anger bubble within him as someone dares answer you back.  

“You can’t do this, princess,” a serious toned voice reprimands. 

“Heimdall,” you throw back cautiously, as James wonders what new magical creature you could be talking to since he knew of no-such creature with a name in his lands, and he knew everyone. 

“The kingdom will fall into ruin,” the voice answers back and James knew what they were trying to warn you off -- your kingdom was tied to the old god’ blood, the land once being a gift to his child and beloved before he disappeared to never ending war. Other people had taken it over the centuries, but there always had to be a connection to the old family --Morgan’s marriage to your mother had been one-- in order to the land to keep thriving, but people were fools that liked to play against fate.    

“The kingdom is already in ruin,” you answer back in annoyance, as James sighs impatiently, “Father will be better off with Marcus--” 

James grows tired of all this fussing -- there is only one thing he wants at the moment and with another snap of his fingers the throne room disappears all at once. 

It’s just the three of you in a room full of endless stairs and doors, Marcus roaming around completely unaware of the situation before him, as James stands in front of you with his hand outstretched. A lost but dark look in his bright blue eyes and at the sight of his beautiful face -- you freeze.

_ “Have you thought about my offer, princess?”   _


	8. our king and queen.

The young man stands up in front the throne, something that hadn’t always been his to gain, the night before his coronation. The night is dark and still, but sometimes -- he can still hear them, the giggling and the soothing words. He touches the details on the arm rests -- fairies and woodland etched upon them to signify the land around the country that had always been there-- and looks up above to the stars etched up on the high ceiling. The young man lets out a sigh, a million thoughts about everything his mother and uncles had told him, and he wonders if he’ll be good enough for all this. 

“I really wish you were here right now,” he murmurs softly to a person he doesn’t remember, to a young woman that he still dreams of and they sing songs of in the village square, “I do not think I am made for this sort of thing, sister.” 

“She would be most angry if she heard you say that now, young prince,” a soft voice but commanding answers him back, as a flurry of gold shines in the long entranceway. 

The young man looks up and his eyes widen in shock. Gold eyes met his own, as the man in the golden armor smiles.    

* * *

 

_ Princess, please think about your decision!  _

_ Princess, come back! Are you really going to believe the Goblin King? _

You hear their voices echoing in the abyss, as you stare at bright blue eyes as you finally see James’ face. Strong jawline, a small scruff, and shaggy hair that seems to be all over the place. Without the mask, he doesn’t seem as menacing as before, but there is a sad and lost quality to his eyes but you know that he can always chance at the tip of hat. James can be cruel and utterly love, as you can see from the way he is looking at you, at the same time. He is temperamental and doesn’t seem to are for his kingdom or the creatures that live in it. You are sure that you have meet worse men in your lifetime --Brock being one of them-- and you are sure that you are just as worse than anything else.

However, before you can decide on anything, you look at him straight in the eyes and let out a deep breathe. 

“You promise me three things before I give you my answer,” you respond as his smile falls and hand goes back to his side.

“I---”

“On your word as king,  _ James _ ,” you whisper harshly, as stars and thunder begin to thrum through your fingertips. His eyes widening at how quickly and easily you have gotten control over your powers, but there is a smirk on his face for a brief second as if proud of it as well, “Promise me.”

“You have my word,” he bows in a mocking sort of sense and for once you feel his power -- the scent of honey in the air, golden and sparkling behind his body, as if something is protecting him and for a brief moment you wonder what it would be like to fight him -- magic against magic, “What do you ask of me?” 

“My brother returns safely to the castle,” you declares as you can hear his cooing and happy giggles echoing off the walls, “My home needs an heir.”

His face perks up at your declaration for a second, as he makes a movement with his hand and Marcus sits between the two of you in a baby basket. James smiles and simply states: “It will done.”

“My friends are allowed to go free as well,” you state with a little quiver in your voice as both of them stop talking, “You will not harm them in anyway, especially Sam.” 

_ Princess, please! _

_ AHHHHH! _

“I-I--” James seems to have some difficulty with that request, as you glare at him for a moment before he does the same motion once more, “ _ Your wish is my command.”  _

You can’t hear your friends anymore and Marcus has disappeared the moment you take your eyes of him. Your eyes meet blue ones, as you give him a soft smile. This time you are the one that outstretches your hand, as he looks at you bewildered for a moment before smiling in a way you had never seen before -- like he had  finally seen the light after a very long time. You can feel his breath hitch for the moment, waiting for your next words as you lay your heart open in front of him. 

_ “Please don’t throw me away. Please don’t lie to me. Be faith to me and only me, and I’ll be yours forever.” _

“I would never dream of it, my princess.” 

A light shines bright and you can’t see anything -- James’ voice is the last thing you hear for a very long time.

* * *

 

Baby Marcus is returned that night with a golden teddy bear and other stuffed animals toys within the baby basket. 

The kingdom rejoices, celebrating the return of the prince while mourning the loss of their king. The Dukes prepare everything from a small party to an even smaller funeral -- wishing to bring more hope than despair. 

They say that they find the princess’ body near the lake behind the castle a few weeks later. Others think that she ran away from the kingdom with some stable boy, or maybe just returned from whence her mother had left to as well. 

The Dukes never say what they saw that night, when they found her body, but they make sure that the kingdom returns to thanking its old gods and the fae -- they make sure to thank Good Queen Rebecca until the end of her days.

* * *

 

In a shining castle, surrounded by endless grass and a small village, there is a room that overlooks it all. It’s a like a glided, black cage that is surrounded by vines and flowers outstretching into the hallway that leads to such a room. In the middle of said room, there lays a well that sparkles like starlight and is filled with a golden aura that shines when the figure taps the water’s edge every so often. 

They hum as they see Sam, in his human form, walking around an unknown merchant town laughing and looking at all the twinkling items that catch his attention. They see Hulk walking around peacefully, talking to the black spider at the edge of an all too familiar maze, calmer than he has been in years. Another tap and  they see a coronation on a bright sunny day -- a man, now grown, taking one step down and receiving the crown from a man with golden eyes -- they smile, knowing that things are for the better now even if Heimdall still doesn’t speak with them for the choices made. 

Another tap and she sees an unfamiliar port city -- a young woman is sitting at the edge of her seat during a play in the theater, eyes fully entranced as the Goblin King says his magic words to the fair girl that has traveled through his labyrinth.   

_ “Fear me, love me. Do as I say--” _

“Is that how they are saying I won you over with now, my love?” a man laughs lightly at the sight before him. His hands wrapped around the woman, wearing a long summer dress with flowers embedded into her hair, as she follows in the laughter. Blue eyes are shining with happiness and joy, the only emotions he has ever felt since she decided to stay by his side. 

“I suppose so,” she remarks, turning to look at him, “If only they knew the truth, what would they think?”

“Oh,” the man laughs, rubbing in nose with her in pure affection, while his thumbs play with the noticeable bump growing beneath her dress, “And what is the truth, my queen?”

“That I took your face,” she motions with completely familiarity to such a course of action, as blue eyes light up with fondness that has only grown over the decades together, “And I was the one to say:  _ That kind of smile you are giving me well, it would be too cruel not to kiss it.”  _

“Would you kiss it now?” the man asks breathlessly, completely underneath her spell -- has been since the moment she entered his labyrinth, since she took over his kingdom and the peace returned along with its people, since she became his Queen. 

She laughs and peppers his face with kisses before finally deciding to plant one sweetly on his lips. They spent sometime together, just like that, and she can’t help but laugh at the lovestruck look he always seems to have after every lovely kiss they share. 

“I’ll kiss you every single day of my life, my Goblin King,” she whispers like a prayer against his lips, as he stares at her reverently. 

“And I am yours forever more, my Darling Queen.” 

Their laugh echoes in the air and the labyrinth, its denizens and the surrounding lands, know nothing but peace at the hand of a young woman who caught the heart of a lost man and placed it --took care of it-- among her millions of stars.   

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
